


a midnight spank with a strawberry taste

by xkylox



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, One Shot, Praise, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, dom flip, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox
Summary: “You've been so bad, little one.” His right hand slides down your leg, going under your dress and tickling your inner thigh. “So bad.”Waiting in anticipation, your  breathing gets heavy and you feel your panties getting wetter as his hand almost makes its way to the place you need it the most.“Tell me, princess, who has been a bad girl.”
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 25





	a midnight spank with a strawberry taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and sucks  
> sorry in advance

**Flip Zimmerman // one shot  
** **a midnight spank with a strawberry taste**

The night is still young and drags slowly. People chat around and your eyes wander around on the boring personas who wear expensive outfits and brag about art and smart subjects. Their heads held high and nose up, believing they are better than anyone in that big, elegant room. 

A sigh leaves your mouth. You're bored. It meant a lot to Flip, your boyfriend, you being there with him. But you can't deny the fact that this dinner is taking years of life out of you. 

An elbow on the table, you rest your chin on the palm of your hand. You gaze over Flip, who's entertained by talking to Jimmy. 

His smile is bright and lights up your mood. He's just so beautiful and hot. He really is the best person in the whole world and you're just so lucky to have him. You can call him yours, and butterflies fill your stomach as you think about it.

For a moment, an idea pops in your mind. You're so bored that a little of fun wouldn't hurt anyone. 

Slowly, your hand rests on his thigh. You see his expression completely changing, reacting to your touch. His smile disappearing and his whole face sobering up. 

You rub your palm slowly on his leg, feeling him tense up under your touch. You can feel yourself getting excited and sparkles popping in your stomach. You just can't wait to get home. 

As you keep going, you see him stop talking to his friend and turns you, his face not pleased at all. 

“What do you think you're doing?” He asks through gritted teeth.

“Touching my boyfriend?” Your tone is coated with innocence as you flash him a smile. Flip isn't happy at you and you know it. You love when he gets that kind of mad. It makes you tinkle. 

“We'll talk at home.” Not happy with his response, you see him turn back to Jimmy. 

So you decide to turn to your right side, where Ron is sitting and pull out a casual conversation with him. 

Quickly you both engage in an exciting conversation about where you can eat the best pancakes and drink the best coffee. Ron tells a joke and you laugh, throwing your head back and your hand landing on his arm.

“You're so funny, Ron.” As you say this, you see through the corner of your eye, Flip glaring at you both. 

Your plan is working and you smirk. Ron smiles at you, completely oblivious to what you're doing.

As the night goes on, you keep talking to Ron and it turns actually pleasing. He really is a nice company. On the contrary of your boyfriend who barely talked to you all night.

The goodbyes start being thrown as the taxis start arriving. 

Flip and you get inside the car that came to pick you up and your boyfriend doesn't look at you.

“What's wrong?” You ask, confused to his coldness towards you. 

“Nothing.” His eyes don't even dare to land on you. Your body gets close to him, your left hand resting on his thigh as your right one goes to his brown locks, feeling the smoothness between your fingers. 

“Flip...” You whisper in his ear. Your hand goes up his thigh and as it's almost reaching his crotch, his hand grips on your wrist. 

“Stop.” His voice is so cold, your eyes meet his. “We'll talk at home.” 

The rest of the ride is silent. Each one of you is on opposite sides, against the car's doors and a big gap between you. 

You know what's coming and you're excited, already feeling your red lacy panties getting wet just thinking about Flip punishing you for being such a bad girl.

You both get inside your small house and Flip hasn't opened his mouth, but as soon as the front door closes, you're pinned against the wall. 

His strong hands grip tightly on your waist. “So, Ron is funny huh?” The question comes off dryly. You don't even have time to say anything as he speaks again. “His jokes are funnier than mine?”

“Flip, I-” Flip doesn't let you finish, interrupting you.

“You've been so bad, little one.” His right hand slides down your leg, going under your dress and tickling your inner thigh. “So bad.”

Waiting in anticipation, your breathing gets heavy and you feel your panties getting wetter as his hand almost makes its way to the place you need it the most. 

“Tell me, princess, who has been a bad girl.” 

It's hard to breathe as you melt under his touch. His fingertips run through your thighs, teasing you in a torturous way. 

“Me, I- I have been,” his eyes look into yours as the words leave your mouth, “bad, so bad, Flip-”

As you say his name, you feel a spank in the side of your thigh. “Princess, you know the rules.” 

“I'm sorry, daddy.” 

“You deserve a punishment, don't you, princess?” The way he looks, makes you go weak on the knees and the words get caught up in the back of your throat. So you only nod, making you receive another spank. You love the sticking pain that tickles through your leg, making you even more turned on, more than you already are. 

“Use your words.” 

“Yes, daddy. I do deserve a punishment.” 

“Good girl.” He smirks at you. “Now go to our room, when I get there, I wanna see you all undressed, sat down on the bed.” 

“Yes daddy.” 

You obey him, doing exactly what he told you to do. Quickly undressing yourself and discarding your clothes in a corner of the room, you sit on your legs, waiting for him. 

He erupts through the room, a smirk on his lips. 

The unknown of what's about to happen, makes you excited. You just want to give yourself to him. You're all his and he knows it. 

In slow steps, he gets closer to you and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Flip is hot and you can help but bite down on your bottom lips as you watch him take off his white shirt with that cocky smirk playing on his lips. 

“What am I going to do to you, princess?” He asks, reaching the bed. You want him to kiss you. He hasn't kissed you all night and you miss the way his pink lips feel and taste against yours. 

You lay back down, your legs wide open for him to see as your lips form a smile. “Kiss me.” You say, but he only shakes his head at you. 

“That's the last thing I'll do to you tonight princess. You've been too bad to deserve kisses.” He hovers you, his hands by the sides of your head for support, and his face so close to yours. 

His body is also almost too close to yours, his suit pants he so much hates almost rubbing against your slit. Your breathing hitches. 

He stands up and turns around, leaving you breathless. 

When Flip comes back, he brings a pair of handcuffs with him. Of course. 

Without saying a word, he handcuffs your hands above your head and you watch him in silence, feeling chills run down your spine. 

In a sudden move, he turns you around and grabs your hips, pulling your ass in the air. Your cheek against the mattress and you feel his calloused hand rubbing your ass so smoothly. 

He sits on the edge on the bed and grabs you, bending you over his lap. Flip leaves a tender kiss on your right buttcheek. “I want you to count with me, ok princess?”

“Yes daddy.” 

There goes the first spank. His hand hard and flat on your ass. You feel the stinking pain burning your flesh, but you love the sensation. 

“One.” You both say at the same time and the pleasuring pain comes again as his palm hits you once more. “Two.” 

They go up to ten. The moment you scream the last number, Flip's hands rub on your red and marked flesh tenderly. “You did so good, princess.” He praises. 

You don’t know what to do next. All you want is to sit up, straddle his lap and kiss him, but you know that’s not a really wise choice and if you do it, you’ll probably end up not even cumming tonight. 

So you remain still, bent over his lap. Waiting for him to tell you what you do next. “So good.” You can hear it’s a dry breath and you know what it means. Means he’s horny and ready to make you suck his hard cock. You can feel his groin under your belly and your mouth water just thinking about it and how could it would feel inside you. 

“Now I want you on your knees, princess. So, be a good girl and get on your knees for daddy, will you?”

You eagerly remove yourself from Flip's lap with some struggle due your wrist still being cuffed by the handcuffs. As you position yourself on your knees in front of him, he stands up, pushing down his black suit pants along with his boxers. His hard cock slaps against his stomach. The tip red and already leaking pre-cum. It just looks so tasty and yummy. You can’t wait to wrap your warm, wet mouth around it and feel him. 

Although, before you do all that, you leave a soft, tender kiss on his right inner thigh. You always do it before sucking the love of your life off. He gives you a growl as expected. He really doesn’t like it when you delay his so-well deserved pleasure in situations like these. 

“Princess.” He says through gritted teeth. It’s a warning and you know it too well. “Stop teasing, you know daddy doesn’t like teasing.”

Looking up at him, you nod, ready to take him. 

You lick a straw from the base to the tip, sucking on it to get a good taste from him and then, it slides down your mouth until the tip hits your throat. Your eyes water, but you keep going, the sounds coming from his mouth blissful to your ears. 

His hands grab your hair brutally, tugging tight as he pushes your head at the pace he desires. Both your hands hold onto his left tight for support. 

"You look," he groans, not being able to contain it and finish what he was about to say, "so good on your knees for me."

Looking up at him, you see his head thrown back, his eyes shut in bliss. He looks so sexy from here.

Flip praises you, and you just love the feeling of making him out of breath so much. He can’t say anything correctly, only groans and moans leave his mouth properly.

"Princess, your month makes daddy feel so good."

And you can’t help yourself but moan around him and keep sucking. It doesn't take long for him to come in your mouth, and as the good girl you are, you swallow it all, not wasting a drop.

"Fuck." He lets out, looking down at you. His hand goes grab your chin and his thumb brushes against your bottom lip. “You did so good, princess.”

Your insides tickle at his words and you just can’t wait from him to touch you. That’s all you’ve been waiting for. For him to touch you like nobody else knows how to. You stop breathing in anticipation, wondering if it’s now that you’ll feel his wet tongue lick your slit, his fingers brush against your tight walls, and his lips suck on your sensitive clit. 

“You deserve a reward.” He tells you and you can’t help but smile wide. “Lay down on the bed, legs spread.” And you obey. 

The man looks down at you lustfully. His amber eyes run through your body and you feel your breathing hitching. 

Hovering you, he starts kissing your neck. Slowly but harshly. You gasp at the assault, trying to contain the moans. From your neck to your collarbones, he stops at your boobs, giving them special attention. 

Flip sucks on your right boob while his hand is massaging the other one, and at this point you can’t contain yourself. A whimper escapes past your lips. “Daddy.”

“Moan.” He says, low. “Moan for me princess.” You cannot _not_ do what he says, so you just moan, each time louder than the previous one. His touch has this effect on you. 

When he’s done with your boobs he goes down to your belly, and you just know he’s leaving his mark as he goes. He stops for a moment, lifting his head and looking at you. “Keep your arms above your head.”

“Yes daddy.” You nod, looking down at him and obey. 

“Good girl.” That smirk of his never fails to make you weak.

His lips brush now against your inner right thigh and you stop breathing for a moment. He’s so close yet not close enough as you need him to be.

He bites down, sucks and kisses your thighs, leaving marks once again, until he finally does what you’ve been waiting for after all that teasing. 

As he gives your slit one fat lick, you moan louder than ever. He’s been denying you pleasure and when you finally get it, you can’t hold yourself.

His tongue keeps licking and you’re a moaning mess. Things escalate quickly when he decides to push two fingers inside you with no warning and his tongue licks your clit two last times, before he starts sucking on it. 

You’re almost over the edge and you don’t for how long you can hold it. “I’m- d-daddy i’m so close.” You stutter out. Your eyes closed and your hands gripping tight on the sheets as you feel the rush of pleasure run through your body. 

“Hold it.” he demands, his voice low and deep, pushing you even more. 

“I’m-” 

“Just a little bit more, princess.” 

Your breathing is erratic, you’re so close and all you want to do is for Flip to let you cum. “Daddy, please.” He keeps going as you beg, the way his touch feels intensifies. You almost feel dizzy as your climax builds up in the pit of your stomach. 

And then, you hear his deep voice. “Now.” That’s all it takes for you to cum in his fingers that keep going in and out of you. Your walls clench around them and it just feels so good. 

Flip just knows your body way too well. He knows where to touch and what to do at the right time. And every time you cum, you feel bliss, just as if you’re in heaven. 

As you open his eyes and look at him, you see him taking his fingers out and suck on them. When he takes them out, he smirks down at you. He moans softly, closing his eyes for a second before looking right back at yours. “You taste so good, princess.” 

You’re still trying to catch your breath, your chest going up and down quickly. He bends down, hovering your body and you can feel his warmth. His face is so close to yours and when you think he’s about to finally kiss you, he moves his face to the side, his lips touching your ear. 

“Now i’m going to fuck you so hard, like I’ve never done before.” He whispers on your ear, shivers run down your spine to the thought of it. You hear his deep, velvet voice once again. “You won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Your breathing is caught in the back of your throat. He looks back at you, his eyes staring back at you as he enters inside you, slowly. The intensity that his eyes hold is out of this world. 

Flip groans, feeling your walls wrapping around his throbbing dick so tightly and deliciously, and you can’t help but moan as he fills you up so good. 

He starts off slowly and deeply, wanting for you to feel every inch of him. You do and  _ oh my fucking god _ , it just feel so damn good. 

His face is buried on the crook of your neck, his strong hands gripping on your waist, maintaining you in place as you try to move your hips to accompany his pace. You warp both your arms around his neck and legs around his hips, wanting him close as possible. 

The room is filled with both your groans and moans. 

The pace he carries is agonizingly slow, and you need him to go faster. You know he wants it too, he’s just wanting for the right time. You know him that well. 

All the sudden, he gets out of you and you're turned around. Your cheek against the mattress and your ass up in the air. Grabbing your hips with a tight grip, Flip starts fucking you, but this time not slow and deep, but hard and fast. 

“You look so good from behind, princess.” You moan at his words as you feel him thrust harder than ever into you. 

One of his hands goes grab your hair, and he pulls it harshly, making your head light and your back arch. 

The sound of skin slapping is almost as loud as both your moans combined. You feel over the moon. On top of the world. That's just how good Flip makes you feel. It’s not just about pleasure, it’s also about everything else. He makes you feel as a whole, complete. 

Feeling your second climax of the night building up in the pit of your stomach, you close your eyes, concentrating on Flip. On his touch, how he feels going in and out of you. 

“I’m close.” You let those words out with a moan. 

“Hold it.” He demands through gritted teeth and removes himself completely out of you. In a sudden move, you’re turned around again. Laying on your back, your eyes find his. He just looks so good. His eyes narrowed and he bites down on his bottom lip and looks deep in your eyes. You can almost cum just by looking at him. 

His toned chest, perfectly noticeable v line and his muscles. His strong arms and thick thighs. His beautiful face, amber eyes, plump pink lips and a cute nose. 

“I want you to look into my eyes while you cum.” His voice is strong and deep, making you melt. But you can still sense the sweetness in his words. 

He slams into you again, and you throw your head back with the impact, closing on your. “Eyes on me, princess.” You look back at him, his left hand grasping your hip tightly while his other one goes to your neck.

You love the feeling of his hold tightening around your neck. It makes your insides tickle and the whole moment much more intense. 

And there it is, the feeling again. You're almost over the edge, and seeing Flip looking that hot like a fucking sex god isn’t helping you much to hold it for a few more minutes. 

“I’m-” you struggle to warn him you're so close due his hand still around your neck. But he understands what you’re trying to say and removes his hand. 

His body gets closer to you, his face inches from yours, noses nearly touching. When you’re about to let out a moan, he cuts you off, by kissing you. He finally kisses you. Slowly and passionately. 

The kiss breaks apart. “I’m going to-”

He nods, thrusting into you harder and you feel your climax hitting you. Not closing your eyes, you look at him coming undone as well. 

Flips rides you both out of your climax, the wave of pleasure rushing through your body and leaving smoothly. It is great, just like any other time. But every time you and Flip have sex, you feel even better the previous time. 

Your boyfriend rolls off of you and uncuffs the handcuffs from your wrists. Eagerly, you get even closer to him and kiss him. He kisses back, his hand landing on the side of your neck and his thumb stroking your skin. 

The kiss breaks apart and you can’t help but smile. “I’m sorry if you get too sore tomorrow.”

“It’s ok.” You let out a light laugh. 

“You’ll get breakfast in bed tomorrow.”

“That really sounds great.” You both laugh and let it die into a peaceful silence. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So much, Flip.” 

“To infinity and beyond, little one.”


End file.
